Maxie Hood
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: COMPLETE! A sugary hyper story, with a lot of parody and fun stuff. Will they ever get Max back to normal or are they doomed to live with this Maxie Hood?
1. Part 1

This story contains a lot of weirdness and strange stuff happening, all the characters are more or less in character except for Max but that's for reasons you will understand once reading the story. Please do not flame me because of the story if you don't like it don't read it because this idea came to me when I was really bored and then I worked it out when I had time and wanted to. I hope that you will like it now have a Merry Christmas everyone!

-Sapphire Angels Devil-

* * *

_**Maxie Hood**_

It was a day when everything felt so boring, sure the birds where singing in the tree's and the summer was coming but it was something in the weather that made the bladers at Tyson's dojo bored and tired in some way. The only one that had some energy or more like the only two that had any was Hilary and Tyson who was arguing about something, Kenny was laying in some corner panting like a dog after all his tries to he separate the two that was arguing like dog and cat. Ray and Kai was outside somewhere and Max sat against the wall, adjusting his blade, when he sniffed in the air and felt something sweet that was brought there by the wind. He put Draciel into his pocket and started to follow the sent, it led him outside to a man and a woman with a pushcart filled with some strange kind of candy that smelt so sweet it made his mouth full of saliva. He took up a candy bar and looked at it in an effort to see what kind of candy it could be. The couple looked at him with a smile and the woman started to talk, followed by the man.

"Take that as a fee sample dea."

"You ou fist costume today so you can have it, tell you fiends,"

Max looked at them puzzled, mostly because they talked without using r's and that sounded strange and then at the candy, he thanked the couple and walked in with the candy still in his palm.

Inside the dojo where Tyson and Hilary standing back against back with a face that showed all their anger and Kenny where once more trying to make them both stop to argue. Max didn't think much more about it or where he had got the candy bar that was in his hand. He opened the chocolate bar and took a bite from it; he chewed and swallowed the piece he got in his mouth. It didn't take long before he had eaten it all and decided to sit down with his blade again. But the heat and the chocolate he had eaten made him sleepy and he later woke up when Tyson were shaking him.

"Max, Max wake up"

"Uh… what?"

"We are going to get something to eat I am starving"

"Tyson you are always saying you are hungry, I don't think that a busload with food would satisfy your appetite."

"Why do you ask Hil? Did you see anyone with my name on, on your way from the circus to here?"

"What? Tyson!" Hilary attacked Tyson once more and Max started to stand up, a bit wiggly, on his legs. He was feeling dizzy and his head was like a blur with no connection between the dots in there. He took a quick glance in the room and when he did so he saw a book on the floor with the title, Robin Hood. Max then smiled and looked at the two that where arguing, still smiling he walked up to them saying.

"Little Jon, Fryer Tuck why are you two arguing?"

Tyson and Hilary stopped and looked at their friends with big eyes Hilary was the first one to get out from that state.

"What did you say Max? Are you feeling Okay?"

"Why are you calling me Max?"

"She calls you that because you are Max, Max" Tyson said dropping his hands to his sides.

"No I am Maxie Hood from the Sugar forest and why are you calling Fryer Tuck a she, can't you see that he is a he?"

"What?" Hilary started to scream things that are not really appropriate while Kenny stopped her from running up to Max.

"Calm down Hilary!" Kenny screamed while holding onto the really pissed of girl.

"No way Kenny!"

"But think Hilary there's got to be a reason for Max to be saying that, maybe the sun got him"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tyson then screamed out of the blue, making Hilary to calm down and both she and Kenny looked at the Champion with navy hair curiously.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Kenny asked, still holding onto Hilary.

"If she is Tuck then Max meant that I am Little Jon!" Hilary fell to the ground dragging Kenny with her before she jumped up to attack Tyson because of his stupidity.

"And why are you screaming because of that? You at least where someone from the right gender he thinks that I am a man!"

"No I know you are Tuck, we have even pied against the same tree in the wild forest."

That statement made Hilary furious and now Tyson who stood closest to her had to try and hold her back so she wouldn't kill their blond comrade while Kenny walked up to Max.

"Max what's wrong?"

Max looked at Kenny he blinked twice and then he drew his ripcord out from the launcher and held it like a sword in front of him. "It's the evil Prince, he has betrayed us all we have to arrest him for the sake of this country."

Kenny started to back away, slowly and against a wall then he ran out of the dojo into the garden screaming. "Help Max has gone nuts!" Tyson laughed and Hilary who had forgot most of Max's insults hit Tyson on the head for being so mean and laugh at, in her own words, poor Kenny. Tyson then also get angry and they started to argue while Max ran after Kenny that was running from the insanity, not for his life I don't think a ripcord can kill anyone if you don't swallow it, and Max was right behind him. They ran till they got till the school and Kenny ran straight into it. Max stopped for a while before he screamed.

"The evil Prince has returned to his castle but the victory shall be mine!" After that he decided to follow after Kenny in.

Kenny was hiding like a rat in classroom right behind a skeleton. He sat there shaking and wondering what was wrong with Max and what was going on.

"No I can't sit here any longer Max would never harm me and a ripcord isn't a dangerous weapon" So with that said Kenny walked out of the classroom and walked slowly against the doors that lead out from the school, when he saw Max coming from a corner. He was going to say something to Max but he took one look at Max face and then decided to run away again, Max had already spotted him and ran after Kenny who was heading for the school library a place Max didn't visit that often.

"Where are you?" Max screamed and started to drag books out from the shelves letting them land on the ground with no mercy spared for this poor pages that hadn't done anything wrong, except for tormenting a few kids that had to read them. Kenny on the other hand was hiding under the librarians check out desk while Max continued searching after who he thought was an evil prince and when he couldn't find him he walked to all the doors and sealed them all except for one. He stood then there and screamed so Kenny could hear him.

"I will burn you as the rat you are, come out and meet my sword or prepare to die in the flames!"

Kenny who didn't think Max, even in this state, would do it just sat there not moving a muscle but Max took up a match and lit the fire. He smirked, a smirk that was more common on Kais face then on his own and then he tossed the match into the books and watched the flames slowly eat the books. Kenny started to panic from his place in the library and looked with shocked eyes on the flames that came closer and closer to where he was hiding.

**-Somewhere in the woods near the school-**

Ozuma and his team was training in the woods and testing out new techniques when Joseph sniffed in the air and felt that it was something strange in it.

"Hey guys doesn't it smell like smoke?" He said making the others look up from Mariam and Dunga's battle Mariam saw her chance then and knocked Dunga out from the dish before she got up in a tree after her brother to see where it could have come from. When they where almost near the top they saw that the smoke came from the school and after a quick talk they decided to go there and check out what this was all about and it just happened to be so that Hilary and Tyson also saw the smoke and thought the same, but there thoughts also involved the poor geek and a blond that had some… problems at the moment.

**-Back in the library with Kenny still behind the desk-**

Half the library was now in flames and Kenny was paralyzed because of this, he didn't know that someone actually could burn books from the library and Max hadn't even checked them out before he started to burn them. Slowly he got a hold on himself and started to crawl to the only open door where Max where standing looking at the flames like a cat that just caught a mouse, and in this case the mouse was a boy with glasses. He crawled and coughed as his journey along the dirty floor kept on. And when he was almost there near the safety as you might say, Max saw him and the glimpse in his eye could not be described. But before Max had the chance to do anything, someone came into the library and that someone took a deep breath after one quick look at the flames and Kenny on the floor, Max turned around to see that it was.

"Mariam?" Max looked at her with big eyes that slowly got into a puppy eyes state and with that Kenny saw his chance and escaped out of the burning library right into the team that Mariam belonged to and later the two that Kenny had been separating the whole morning came running into the room also looking shocked at what had happened.

"Max?" Hilary screamed in shook and disbelief while Tyson just looked at the fire with his below jaw on the floor. "Max… flames…" was all he said before Ozuma knocked him on the head.

"Tyson we have to kill the flames or ells the school will burn down."

"So…?" Tyson said with a grin but after a glare from Hilary he decided to help them with the fire. Max on the other hand walked up to Mariam and kneeled in front of her.

"Your highness." He said making the poor girl wonder.

"Max what has got into you?"

"Nothing my lady I was just trying to serve the real king and hang the prince that stole the throne"

"By setting the library on fire?"

"I am obeying my king in the way God wants me to." Mariam looked at Max, shoked and then she looked at Kenny who was sitting on the floor shaking and tipping his body back and forth while saying. "Bad flames… bad flames don't hurt Kenny… bad flames… flames bad" Over and over.

"We have taken care of the fire but what should we do with Max?" Tyson said while he, Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph walked out from the smoking library. And no it didn't use filter.

"We better take him to the dojo" Hilary said and watched them all to see if anyone would oppose. As no one did since she still was glaring after making Tyson help them with the fire all of them went away to the dojo, Kenny hiding behind his friends and Max following Mariam in the same way a puppy would have followed someone that was walking home.

-At the Dojo-

"So what should we do with him?" Mariam said pointing at the love struck puppy. "I don't want him to follow me around all the time" But Max who was picking some flowers of the ground to give to who he thought was lady Mariam didn't hear her statement and that was probably the best for them all. He later came back with his arms full of flowers and grass, he bent down on his knees and said.

"Here my lady, these are for you"

"Aww Max…"

"Ha Mariam a lady he must be crazy saying something like that" Dunga said and laughed a bit but Mariam got a comeback ready for him.

"Well I don't look like a chimpanzee at least."

"What?"

"Calm down Dunga" Ozuma said to calm him down but little did they know that Max had been observing them the whole time.

"What are you calling my lady?"

"Not a lady at least."

"You have no right to speak to her like that since you are just the fat sheriff of Nothingnessville."

"What did you call me?" Dunga gets furious because of reasons he isn't sure about then Hilary inflicts.

"That's still better then what he called me!"

"What are you saying brother Tuck? After all we have been true"

Hilary looks at him with a question in his face before remembrance stroke her like a flash. "Max!" She screamed and tried to attack him but Dunga tried first.

"Now you'll get it" He screamed when he tried to hit our blond ¨hero¨ but in some way he jumped away out in safety just like a cat he took Mariam's arm and pulled her with him away from the dojo and into the direction of the woods.

The people that had been observing the scene stood there for a while and didn't move a muscle until young Joseph said with a question. "Did he just run away with my sister?"

"Seems like it" Tyson said looking after his blond friend. Or at least the road they had taken since they weren't visible anymore.

-------

Kai and Ray where walking side by side in the direction that the dojo was in, Ray was licking on a ice cream and Kai wasn't when they saw that Max came there way dragging Mariam with him. They stopped and looked at the boy and girl puzzled and when Max had run past them and got a bit away he stopped and then turned around, a smile got on his face and he screamed.

"Your highness you're all right?"

Ray and Kai both looked puzzled at the boy but Mariam in some way understood what was going on so she looked at Max and said.

"Who is the king?"

He turned around and looked at her questioning. "Don't you know that lady Mariam? It's of course King Raymond the true king over this place not the one I tried to kill in the flames to help my king.

"What is going on Mariam?" Ray asked the blunett.

"Max has got sun stuck or something he thinks that he is Maxie Hood…"

"No my name is Maxie Hood" He looked around and then bent over to her so he could whisper. "Can't you say my real name because of the spies that is following us?"

"What?"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ray said now looking a little frustrated with the whole situation, Max turned back to him and said with a smile. "Of course I can but we need to take you to a safer place first come my highness we better get going and take your servant with you."

His what?" This was the first time Kai had spoken since they meet Max and he sounded a bit annoyed bit his voice had a undertone of laugh in it.

" No time to explain and with that Max started to once again run away this time pulling Ray and Mariam with him, they ran over the streets knocking come elders over and Kai who had nothing better to do and who wanted to see what he was going to do next followed the crazy blond.

-------------

A bit away from the whole event were Mariam's team and Max's team looking after the two when they heard a familiar voice that was screaming really loud. "To the Sugar Forest!"

"Max!" They said in unison and started to run against the woods with Joseph and Tyson in the lead and poor Kenny in the back with Hilary dragging him with her.

"No I don't want to go near him!" He shrieked trying to get away from the brunet that tried to pull him to what he thought was his dome.

"Don't be such a cry baby" she said pulling him with her even harder till Dunga turned around, lifted him up and took him over the shoulder, Hilary looked a bit surprised at this but she couldn't say that she was nerveless thankful for this act so she said thanks and then they ran away past a ice cream that was melting on the streets.

------------

Now deep into the forest as Max said they where although they where just a few meters away from an industry area Max told them that they where at his home and that soon his fellow comrades would greet them all. Ray took a few steps closer to Mariam and started to ask her questions.

"What is going on with Max?"

"I don't know I found him like this when he tried to burn down the school library just because Kenny was in there"

"He did what!" Ray screamed making Max turn around but with when Ray showed a hand motion that said nothing turn around again, Max turned back so he could keep on looking after his comrades and then Mariam explained all she knew for the two teens that was standing next to her.

"I can't see my friends anywhere so they must have been taking in by the fat sheriff of Nothingnessville."

"Ehh probably." Mariam said while she thought out a scam so she could get the clearly confused boy to the dojo or home to his dad.

Max turned around and smiled. "You're a nice soul my lady" He said and bowed making the poor girl blush a bit but behind him she saw that her brother and Tyson was coming, running against them as fast as they could and that Dunga still had Kenny over his shoulder, she started to play along in this act so she could get some help before she knocked him out, witch was the plan she thought was the best for him at the moment, a knock on his head would probably bring his common sense back again.

"Oh Maxie my hero what do you think we should do" She said in an over dramatised way hoping she wouldn't have to get this back in her face one day.

"I don't know Mariam you are the stars on the night sky and the sun shining above us, I wish I was the glow on your hand so I could touch your shin."

"Did you just try to quote Shakespeare?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my lady"

"There he is let's get him!" Kenny screamed because he was in chook and saw everyone around him as his personally army, clearly was not Max the only nutcase around there anymore. Max turned around once again when he heard this and his eyes got a dangerous glimpse in them he glared at Tyson and then Hilary and after that the rest of the ones there.

"I knew that the snake boy over there would try to stop me" He said and pointed at Joseph "Since he is the closest one to the false king but that my two friends Tuck and Jon, the ones I considered my brothers would come and get me like this to." His eyes got a bit watery since he said the last bit in a way as he had been truly heartbroken, but they wasn't like that for long before they turned hard and cold again. This was a side of Max they didn't see that often and it scared most of them.

"Don't worry my lady or my king I will protect you to the very end, now leave so you don't get caught now go!"

Mariam looked at him in shook and disbelief but Ray and Kai was almost dying because of the laughs this had brought them and especially Mariam's little speech had brought them a lot of joy.

"Kai, Ray what are you two doing here!" Hilary screamed, trying to make her voice to be heard over Kenny's voice when he tried to insult the blond.

"We meet Max when he came running with ¨lady¨ Mariam!" Ray screamed back leavening a little special tone on his voice at the word lady.

"Get over it" Mariam said a bit angry facing the others in Hilary's direction. "How did you find us!"

"It wasn't hard at all Max just kept on screaming to the Sugar Forest all the time and you left a trail of fallen seniors behind you!" At that point Ray couldn't keep it in anymore he started to laugh when Hilary screamed about the knocked down seniors. But Hilary ignored him and kept on "And an ice-cream parlour had a blond guy running around it with two others behind him for five minutes so when we asked people could easily say that you had been there."

Now Tyson and the others also saw all the crazy in all this so some giggles and laughs could be heard around them as Max got annoyed and started to talk. "So you have told us how you found us but you're not going to live true this and tell how you got beaten by the famous Maxie Hood!" He screamed and ran against Dunga that still had Kenny but with a left hook he knocked down the blond leaving him on the ground unconscious but no nose bleed on his face.

"Dunga!" Hilary and Mariam screamed leaving Mariam with a blush on her face.

"What this was what we where going to do anyways wasn't it" He said putting Kenny down but still holding him in a hard grip since the boy with glasses tried to go up and kick our blond ¨hero¨.

"Well yeah but you didn't have to hit so hard"

"What other ways can you hit anyone and make them unconscious?" Dunga said simply leaving Hilary there with no comeback for once.

"Where should we take him?" Tyson said between laughs since his simple mind still thought about what Hilary had screamed.

"Not back to the dojo again at least" Ozuma said looking at the blond on the ground. "The best would probably be if we took him home to his place.

"You mean the hobby shop his dad owns?" Tyson said scratching his head. "Sure" He then added and smiled.

"Hey kids what are you doing up here!" An older male voice screamed and that voice was all they needed to run away from there.

* * *

OK then… review please and don't flame me 'kay. :) 


	2. Part 2

_**Maxie Hood  
**_**_Part 2_**

**-In the hobby shop more especially in Max room-**

"What should we do now then?" Mariam said looking at the blades Max had in his shelves above his bed.

"How about we try to make him normal again?" Hilary said bending over the bed with the sleeping Max on it.

"That's a great idea Hilary and how did you think we should make that happen, with some fairy dust?" Tyson said trying to ironic but all it resulted in was a pissed girl that knocked him down with a baseball bat that Max had in his room.

"Mariam what do you think?" Ozuma said looking at the girl.

"Me?" She asked doing a hand motion on herself.

"Yes you. You have been with him for the longest time when he has been like this you can maybe know a way to cure him."

Mariam looked puzzled at the group before she found her cold self again. "No I don't know really…" She said looking at Max sleeping. "I don't know more then you do." She said and then turned away from Max that had started to snore lightly.

"Ok but maybe if we hit him on the head then?" Joseph Mariam's brother said making the rest of the ones look at him with big eyes, even Tyson that had woken+----- up after Hilary had knocked him out with the bat. "What it works in movies" The green haired boy said to defend himself.

"It is worth a try" Dunga said taking up the bat Hilary had left on the floor after hitting Tyson. He walked the few steps he had to the bed and stood in position when the ones in the room started to hang on him to make him stop.

"Dunga stop you will kill him!" Mariam screamed and this made poor Kenny who had been sitting in the corner to wake up, he looked at Dunga with glowing eyes and with a scream he jumped up on Dungas head and tried to take the bat from the gorilla like guy.

"Kill… kill…. Yes indeed kill with bat I will, save the lives for many…"

"Kenny!" Hilary screamed now trying to make Kenny go of Dunga and Dunga who had noticed the one on his head started to, very stupidly, hit the one on his head but all that this gave the tall boy was a mayor headache since he missed the boy with glasses and hit himself witch made him knock out himself and fall on the floor with a boom when he hit the floor.

Now they tried to take the bat away from Kenny instead since he got it when Dunga fell against the floor and with a few screams that woke Max up from his sleep Mariam got the bat but she swung it so it came over his bed and after asking what was going on he got hit by the bat and got knocked out once more.

"Sorry Max…" Mariam then said looking at the boy she knocked while the rest sweat dropped standing around her. At that time Max dad came into the room. He looked at the girl that stood over his son's bed with a bat in her hand and then at Max with a bulb on his head, this made him ask. "What are you doing in her?"

Mariam who turned around in shock hide the bat behind her back before she turned on her angelic smile. "Noting Mr Tate"

"I see…" He said and looked a bit suspicious on the ones in there but he walked in with the medicine he had brought with him and while he leaved the room looking over his shoulder he said that Max mom would soon be here to. He then closed the door and after 5 seconds everybody sighed and turned around to see if Max was ok after the KO hit.

"Sorry again Max" Mariam said bending over the blond boys bed.

"Hey Mariam what was that look you got on your face when Max dad asked what was going on?" Dunga stupidly asked since he didn't know that every girl on this planet have an angelic face for emergency situations.

"It was my I didn't do anything wrong face Dunga you know some people call it an angelic face."

Dunga looked at Mariam that patted the bulb on Max head and started to laugh. "I didn't know devils imitated devils" He said between laughs and made the rest of his team sigh since he gave them such a lame joke. This made Mariam not that little pissed and soon the war between the two genders, and according to some species, started.

After a little while with this entertaining that was of the same kind that Hilary and Tyson usually gave the others Max started to wake up making everyone to stop with whatever they where doing witch was in Kenny's case trying to get the money out from Max piggy banc.

"He's waking up!" Hilary stated with a scream maybe thinking that this would help the blond boy to wake up but when she did so Max mom came running into the room and started to hug the boy at the same time he opened up his eyes.

"Oh Maxie are you ok?"

The others in the room froze when Judy said her nickname on her son, thinking about the Maxie Hood they hade been with the whole day now.

Max froze a bit but after a while he hugged her back and smiled at her not saying a word.

"Oh honey I was so worried when I heard that you had passed out" Judy said and smiled, Max smiled back. "But I am ok now." He said and looked around in the room taking a good look on Mariam that was still with the bat in her hand but noticed it and dropped it after blushing a bit. Max mom finally let go off her son after a while and saw that Max dad had forgot to bring a spoon with him when he brought the medicine with him so after saying hat she was going to get one she walked out off the room leaving the others alone with Max.

"Max… Are you ok?" Hilary asked looking at her blond friend.

"Or ells I can knock you on the head…" Dunga started but got interrupted by Mariam.

"Oh no you don't!" She said and the others glared at her. "I mean… uhm…" She backed away into a corner while the others turned back to Max.

"What's your name Max?" Tyson asked making Hilary whack him on the head for his stupidity.

"Moron you just said what his name was now he can just copy that and we wont know if he is like he uses to!" She screamed into his ear. Max just looked at this and smiled and he kept on like that till his mom entered the room gave him the medicine that he took in his mouth and after a while and many promises his mom left the room, all the bladers that was present thought that he was now ok but they didn't have the chance to think more before Max walked straight up of the bed and spit out on the street from his window hitting someone with the medicine he had on his mouth on that persons head luckily for our hero that person was Mr Dickenson and he thought that it was just a bird that had done its ¨needs¨ on his hat and didn't give it any more thought.

"Max?" Hilary who had first noticed that he had got up said looking at him, but he didn't even notice her but he went straight out from his room and opened a way up to the attic where he looked true some boxes before he came down again. He bent down on his knee in front off Ray and said nothing he just held the most ugliest clothes in front of Ray and what was worse then this was that the clothes was several sizes to small.

"Max?" Ray said the word of the hour and looked in disbelief at the clothes and then on his friend. "What is going on?"

"This is the royal suit that I promised to protect while you weren't on the throne and now that you have returned and I will soon kill the prince that has taken your throne you can finally put these on and feel like a royalty again. Ray pulled the clothes from Max gentle grasp around them and held them in front of himself whispering. "Like a royal joke yeah…" the clothes where Max old ones a neon green shirt and some orange pants and Ray looked at Max with google eyes trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Come on Ray put it on it's for a good cause!" Tyson screamed making the rest of the ones in there, with the exception of Max that is, to laugh. Ray glared at him but after a while, when Max tried to dress him in front of the girls, he did mumble something and walked to the bathroom to change his outfit.

"But I am keeping my bandana!" Was the last thing they heard before he locked the door.

Max mom then came into the room and since Max was now talking, he said what had come to his mind, when he first saw the woman which was his mom after he woke up. "The poison killer is back!"

"What…?" Max mom looked at the scene puzzled but she got even more surprised when Max then ran to stand in front of Mariam and started to yell. "Don't worry my lady I will protect you from her!"

At that point Max dad came back, who wouldn't after all that screaming you may say then, and asked what was going on? He was a bit groggy since he had been sleeping.

"She got you to!" Max screamed and took his trusty ripcord in his right hand and started to use it as he would if he had a sword in his hand, clumsy and with no sense of direction.

"What is going on?" Max mom was now a bit angry and glared at the group that was there, they stood there looking back at her before Mariam good a brilliant idea.

"Nothing, we are just… acting!" She said and everyone there got what she meant with the exception of Tyson that looked more stupid the unusual. "Max is Robin Hood and Tyson is a stupid guy from the future…"

"Like he has to act for that" Hilary mumbled and this Tyson understood and heard so he glared back at her but for the sake of the situation he shut up for once about what he thought.

"…I am Lady Mariam from the story Robin Hood, Dunga is a chimpanzee…" Dunga glared at Mariam with angry eyes and you could almost see how his eyes were on fire after this insult that Mariam had delivered.

"And Kenny is…. Kenny is… actually we are not sure who Kenny is yet but he is doing his role really good." Everybody looked into the corner where Kenny sat and tried to once more open up Max piggy banc, while he kept on saying my precious or something similar to that with a few adding's of, fire bad here and there. Mariam and the rest of the ones there with the exception of Max and Kenny that was really ¨in character¨ so it was not something that they where supposed to do. Max mom and dad looked at their son still with the ripcord in his hand. But with no other evidence they let it be, and left the room saying that Tyson and Dunga were really good at acting, and then they shut the door. Kai who had been looking at this scenery the whole time and didn't really was a part of it, smirked and if it wasn't the Kai we all know he would have fell on the floor laughing for a week at least. Mariam sighed and Max dropped his ripcord and turned around to face Mariam. "Are you ok my lady?" He said and looked deep into her eyes making Mariam feel not a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah Maxie… I am ok but…"

"Ok stay here then" He said and smiled while he ran up on the attic once more. Mariam looked puzzled but her puzzled look was soon replaced by a face that showed controlled held back laughter. Ray had just come out from the bathroom and he was looking ridiculous. His shirt was to small for him so it was really tight and showed everything that was under it and it didn't reach farter down then to a bit over his bellybutton. The orange pants that was going to be strapped over his back was to small to so that so he had tied the stripes around his wrist making the look, look more complete Max found, and given Ray, a crown for his king to wear made out of plastic and a big red towel completed it all when it was strapped over his back. He glared at them all one after each other just to make sure no one laughed at him and the bandana that was holding his hair up was not that visible under his crown. When the crown that was too small for his ¨royal¨ head fell over his eyes no one could really hold back the laughs.

Max came back when all the laughs had ended more because of the fact that they couldn't breath then that it wasn't funny anymore. He walked up to Mariam with a glimpse in his eyes and bent down in front of her as well, Ray got a grin on his face and thought that finally someone ells would be laughed at this time and not him. Mariam stood up from her position on the bed after all the laughs to open the box that Max had been holding in front of her and held back a gasp. In the box where Max mom's old wedding dress white made of silk with small beyblade details made on it, probably there because of the old couples interest in the sport.

"Max…?" Mariam started and looked at the dress with big eyes, Hilary that had been running up to Mariam had echoed this word too and both the girls looked at the dress then at Max with their big eyes for a while before Max wanted Mariam to put it on. Mariam refused to but after some pressure from Max and Ray who had to put on the outfit he now wore she went and put it on with the help of Hilary. This fact that Mariam got help from the one he thought was brother Tuck took him a little with surprise but when he thought about it for a while he came to the conclusion that his lady would be safe since he was a priest and therefore not interested in girls.

"Ray, you look…"

"Don't even think about it Tyson" Ray glared at the boy with the baseball cap.

"As you wish my king" Tyson said and then bowed making the rest of them laugh because this act made gave his pants one more air hole in the back.

The guys were the only ones in the room and it took them 3 seconds then they laughed at Tyson's misery. Tyson who had just noticed the breeze coming up north stop straight up with a red face, he was the looking around to make sure that the girls hadn't come out yet.

"Let's celebrate Christmas my friends!" max the shouted out, out of the blue and made everyone turn around to look at him.

"Christmas?" Dunga asked looking at Max who hadn't been noticing him for a while.

"It's the fat sheriff of Nothingnessville!"

"I am not fat!" Dunga then screamed because Max statement made him pissed. "And I am not the fat sheriff of Nothingnessville!"

"You aren't?"

"No!"

This made Max think for a while and after a few minutes he came to a conclusion. "OK I know who you are!"

"Really?" Ray asked feeling a relief since he might get out from the outfit soon.

"Yeah… He is Santa that has come to help us celebrate Christmas!"

Max looked around in the room and saw the faces of the ones there. "Isn't he?" Maxie said and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah sure Max" Tyson said putting on another pair of pants that he just saw and it just happened to be Ray's pants.

"Don't you dare take my pants!"

"I have to Ray and you already have pants!"

"I am NOT going out of this room dressed like this you know that Tyson!"

"So what orange is so your colour."

"No its not!"

While they argued the girls came out with Mariam in the dress and they looked confused at what was going on.

"We are gone for 5 min and this is what happens." Hilary said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't blame them they are just guys."

"Really Santa you're giving ME your job!" Max screamed then after looking on Dunga for a while and notice that he wasn't wearing a red dress nor a beard. "Is the reindeers outside?" Max then rushed against the window and jumped out from the second floor believing that the deer's would catch him when he feel.

"Max!" Mariam screamed and looked at the boy that landed in a bush and didn't hurt himself to much because he then ran away screaming after the deer's.

"What happened guys?" Hilary screamed at them when they all ran out to catch Max, both Ray and Tyson completely forgetting about what they where wearing and, Mariam had forgotten to since she had jumped out into the tree with the dress on a while after Max had made his ¨great escape¨. Joseph had been following with her and they both ran after the confused blond boy.

"Hey are you running after your broom girl!"

"No she must be a runway bride!" Some guys screamed and then laughed when Max ran into the mall making poor Mariam realising what she was wearing. With a little yelp out of surprise Mariam ran into a store selling girl clothes and just taking something and paying for it and then changing in the time of a few minutes she was of again not noticing that the colour of the year was pink and that was what she was wearing from top to toe.

"Mariam… are you sure that you're going to wear that?" Her brother asked covering a smile. Pink was not her colour.

"Its better then the dress at least." She said and started to run away just turning around long enough to toss the bag with the dress to her brother and scream to him. "Here take it home to Max and get my normal clothes Joseph!" she screamed at her brother and then again dashed of after Max that was now a bit farther away from them but since he had stopped and asked people where the deer's where the distance wasn't that great between them.

"Come on Maxie stop running…" Mariam mumbled to herself while she followed the boy when he ran past a restaurant and went straight away to the toy store.

**-A bit from the mall where Mariam and Max is-**

"Are you sure that Max is in here?" Tyson said to Joseph that was running next to him, Hilary had taken over the mission to return the dress to max mom and wasn't there with them, although Kenny was running with them still trying to get the money out from Max piggy banc.

"I am sure."

"We have to find him before he hurts himself" Ozuma said while they ran into the mall.

"Or we have to find him so we can hurt him back to normal"

"Dunga!"

"What Ozuma? It has worked before"

"You know Ozuma the chimpanzee seems to have a point." Tyson said mimicking something that Mariam could have said. "I don't like it but maybe we should try to hit him on the head with something."

----------------

"Hilary where is Max? He shouldn't be running outside after his accident"

"Ehh…" Hilary froze this was not something she had been expecting. "Well he isn't he is… sleeping now yeah, sleeping he was really tired and I just came here to see if he was ok witch he was so I better be going now. Bye Mr and Ms Tate!" And with that Hilary ran out from the Tate's home leavening Max parents confused behind her.

* * *

Review Please! 


	3. Part 3

_**Maxie Hood**_

**-Inside the Toy store-**

"Max, please don't make me go in here…" Mariam was standing outside the Barbie doll section in the toy store watching the boy she was chasing run around the dolls and the little girls that was there, sometimes he stopped bent down and asked what they wanted for Christmas and surprisingly enough he got a few answers from the girls as well.

"I want a… a… babie!" A little girl that was about 3 years old said and hugged Max, she probably believed that this would make him give her the doll that she was pointing at earlier.

"Anything more my child?" He said and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"No just Babie… pincess Babie." The girl laughed and clapped her hands just as soon as Mariam had walked up behind Max.

"Max we got to go now come on." She said and started to pull him out from the store. Max on the other hand didn't want to leave just yet so he crawled out from his shirt so he would get lose and ran into the store with a bare over body.

"I will bring all the gifts to the children!" He screamed and in some way crawled up so he was standing on one big shelf that had toys under him. He sat down and since it was close to the exit he started to drag toys from under him and toss them out from the store over the alarm so it wasn't responding when he did so. After a while a lot of children had come and grabbed a few toys and then ran away to their parents without a word.

Max was on his third shelf ready to empty it from the top and down when Mariam had got up after him, but when she was going to grab him, Max tossed a toy that set the alarm on making the snoozing manager of the store to wake up and look at what the boy was doing. Red in his face he turned so he was facing the boy and started to yell at him.

"What do you think your doing?"

Mariam turned around looking at the old man on the floor and felt embarrassed because of Max.

"And why have you tossed up that Barbie commercial statue above the shelves!" The old man then screamed just noticing Mariam with her pink outfit when she just stood there, and didn't move a muscle. (Do I have to add that his eyesight wasn't that good?)

"Barbie doll?" Mariam screamed and started to get pissed thinking that maybe the wedding dress had been better after all.

"I am bringing Christmas gifts to all the children!" Max said and then ho hoed like a Santa in a coke commercial.

"You have to pay for them before you do that!" The manager then screamed just in time when the others where arriving at the toy store drawn by all the attention that Max created when he threw away all the toys out of the store to the eagerly waiting children outside of it.

"Max, get down!" Tyson screamed when he saw where his friend was but after looking at the ground his face got a grin on it and he bent sown to pick up a toy. "Wow I want one of these."

"Mine!" Kenny jumped up and grabbed the toy and ran away with it and a Tyson that followed after him to get it back.

"Mariam what are you doing up there?" Joseph screamed at his sister when he noticed that it was a lot of pink up there with Max.

"What does it look like! I am trying to get Max down!"

"Is that Mariam!" Dunga screamed and looked confused at the girl that was starting to move closer to Max. "I thought it was a Barbie doll or a pink bunny"

"Funny Dunga" Mariam said without showing any sign of thinking that the situation was any fun at all. Then she jumped forward and grabbed onto Max where he was standing on the shelves. But what then happened was what you could expect the shelves started to wobble under their feet's and soon it fell starting a domino effect to spread around the store while Max and Mariam fell against the floor. Max knocked his head on the ground and passed out while Mariam was more or less ok because she had landed in a pile of teddy bears. The others that were there now with Hilary as well ran forward to them to check if Max was ok. The manager had been running away to get the police there so as quick as they could they moved Max away from the store.

When they where out on the streets once again Max started to wake up, Mariam saw him blink a few times they stopped to see if he was alright. More they didn't have time to do because max jumped up grabbed Mariam by her hand and ran away with her. "I will protect you my lady the evil ones will not get you!"

"Not again" Hilary sighed and put her hands on her hips in a frustrated way. The others on the other hand didn't listen to her but started to follow the blond boy when he ran against the dojo that was Tyson's home.

------------------

**-At the Dojo-**

Max ran in on the yard outside of the dojo with Mariam behind him as fast as he could, luckily for Mariam she could keep up with him so she hadn't been dragged from the mall to the dojo. Max rounded a corner and ran into Tyson's grandpa.

"Yo dude take it easy." He said putting both of his hands on Max shoulders, then the old man glanced to the left and saw that Mariam and Max was still holding hand. (So what should he have grabbed the foot :p) Max turned around to face Mariam with a questioning look on his face.

"What does Yo and dude mean?"

Mariam sighed and saw the look on the elder ones face. "Max is sort of…"

"What is going on?" Mr Dickenson came from behind Tyson's grandpa and he looked both a bit upset and confused at the same time. "I have heard about some blond boy that looks like Max that has created chaos all across town." His face was turning a bit red but Max did not notice that. Instead he walked up to the old man and patted him on the head. "Aww poor guy your homeless right?"

"Homeless?" Everyone's thought turned to the big mansion that was Mr Dickenson's house, the two elder ones at the same time wondering what was up with Max.

"Here take this so you have something to live on till tomorrow" Max gave the one he just patted on the head a candy bar and walked into the dojo with his head up high and Mariam in a tight grip, leaving the other two with a really confused looks on their faces.

"Stop Max!"

The sudden voice made Mr Dickenson and grandpa to turn around to see who had screamed, it was Tyson with the others right behind him.

"Tyson what's wrong with your little buddy he's acting strange!" Grandpa yelled back at him.

"Don't have time to explain!" Was all Tyson managed to scream before running past him and into the dojo. "We got to find Max!"

Max was in the living room in front of a sofa that he had tipped on the side so it was now standing up like the tower in Pisa. He smiled when he saw that Ray came into the room but hissed a bit when he noticed Kenny.

"Max what is this?" Ray asked, thinking that Max belief that he was the king could come them in handy at the moment.

"I am guarding your throne my highness." He said and bowed "But someone had tipped it over so I had to tip it up again."

Ray just stood there gasping when he heard the explanation. Whatever it was that had made Max become so weird it was really doing its job.

"Max!"

Everyone turned around after hearing a scream that could have come from a place way below and saw that it was Dunga that had screamed. He had come a bit after the rest since he had tripped on the street and upset as he was he had to demolish the part where he feel before he could stand up again. But he walked up to Max with one of Tyson's grandpas bonsai tree's in a tight grip in one of his hands and was swinging it with every step he took. Grandpa came running in a second later screaming because of what Dunga had done but Dunga ignored him and went for a attack on the blond one. Max jumped away from the hit and ran out the door and then instead of running out like a normal person he jumped over the ¨fence¨ and right into a couple that seemed really familiar. But without thinking too much about this Max grabbed the candy they had and ran away screaming candy to the people while tossing it all around him while he left the dojo and Dunga's waiting and dying bonsai tree behind him.

When the others came out from the dojo as well, in a more normal way then Max had done. They ran after the boy and didn't see the elder ones that Max had knocked into when he had made his great escape from the dojo. But what they could see when Max was on his way away was that he was running to the outdoor stadium where they where at the moment playing football.

**-At the Stadium, right when Max runs into it-**

The crowd was wild since the team that was from there just made a goal when Max entered the field and because of that max thought that they knew who he was and was very happy to see him. He ran to the middle of the stadium when his followers just entered it. He stood there with the players all around him, them wondering what he was doing there. He bowed and started to talk to them. A few of the ones there saw who it was and started to chant Max, Max, max when he ran to the middle of the field so now everyone knew who he was but they all were silent when he started to talk, wondering what he was going to say to them.

"Behold my people…!" He raised his arms up into the air.

"I have found our long lost king and returned him to you all, let us celebrate since this will bring new hope for a better tomorrow and more candy to everyone!"

The crowd was confused when they heard what Max said but at the word candy all the younger ones started to chant candy, candy, candy… This made Max smile and the others that was looking at him (his team and the saint shields that is) just gasped and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Therefore my fellow comrades!" He said and took up his ripcord, that he still used as a sword, and held it over his head while ending the speech. "I have brought not just candy to you all but your prince has returned!" He said this and did a motion with the ripcord to were Ray was standing and the cameras that was supposed to film the game had got all the words Max said on tape and was now moving to show Ray that was still in his ¨royal¨ suit. Ray understood directly what was going on and hided behind the others so he wouldn't make a foul out of himself in TV. But Max who saw that the neko-jiin he thought was their king hiding he ran up to the group of people and dragged him out from the crowd that was so silent that you could hear a needle land on the floor. Everyone was silent for 30 seconds, probably the longest ones in Ray's life and then they all laughed at Ray and the weirdo at the moment Max.

A bit away from them where some people actually still was playing football or more or less at least they had started to train since they had got all attention from them. But one of them number 16 I think kicked the ball so it flew high up in the sky. Max didn't see it coming but the ball hit him in the head in the time of some mere seconds. Max stumbled around for a while before he feel on the ground knocked out by the tree and not by the bonsai tree that Dunga had been ready to use since Max had got so close because he was so eager to show off who he thought was his king.

The fallen Maxie Hood woke later up in a place he knew far to well, comics all around the room and dirty clothes covering them. Some plates and glasses spread around in the room there was nothing that didn't point to the fact that was true. Max was in Tyson's room. The blond one sat up in the bed that smelled like mustard and ketchup. A bit shaky in the head and with worried people all around of him, and a Ray with his normal clothes on again and the same with Mariam and Tyson to. He opened up his lips and spoke to them.

"Hey guys why are you looking at me like that?"

Hilary sighed and Mariam smiled, Tyson bent over his friend and asked. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Max looked at his friend with a face that showed his confusion then a light came into it and he smiled at them. "Did you ask Hilary to go out with you and I fainted?"

Tyson and Hilary's faces turned the brightest of red, Ozuma sat in the corner and asked the blond yet again. "Don't you remember anything?"

Max shook his head from one side to another since it's impossible to shake it at two directions at the same time. But more no one had the time to say before Kenny screamed from the corner he was in and made everyone turn around.

"My precious! They are all here! They are mine...! Fire bad!"

Max eyes widened a bi when he saw what was in the boys a hand, the piggy banc that the blond had, had from his youngest years was in the psycho kid's hand.

He started to hum a happy song and played along with the coin and the toy that Tyson desired so much and Max sat there wondering and with a bulb on his head.

"What has happened here?"

_The End…  
…Or is it?_

* * *

Hi again! It's me the authoress to this story, I am not to off when I call it that right:p But anyways thank you for the time that you have taken by reading all this sorry for the more or less rhymes that came in the end. But I am tired the ham is waiting in the fridge, I have opened up my gifts and that's the Christmas spirit I'm in. Lol, ok I did it again but is it to much to ask to get at least one tiny little review on all this? I have worked several hours on this story believe it or not and wants to get at least one little opinion on all of it. K.A.T Hiwatari said that she had been trying to review this story but couldn't because of some error but when I tried yesterday with a anonymous review and it worked…. Don't look at me like that of course I deleted it, it was just a test. But anyways Merry Christmas & Happy New Year oh and Please Review People! BYE!

_Sapphire Angels Devil_


End file.
